


and you cannot run or ever, ever escape

by ikuzonos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: All she can do is watch. And perhaps the one thing worse than dying alone, is dying while someone helplessly sits across from you, refusing to look at your face.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	and you cannot run or ever, ever escape

**Author's Note:**

> requested anonymously on tumblr; heed the tags/warnings
> 
> thanks sil for phoning me to call me a bitch as soon as i sent it to you

They sit alone at the bottom of everything.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Akechi says. He barely gets the words out before breaking into a hacking cough. He’s weak and rusty, like a broken cog in the machine. There is no oiling him and moving on; he needs to be entirely replaced.

He’s dying.

Makoto doesn’t look at him. She looks at her hands, looks at the walls, looks at the hole she blasted through the partition, looks at anything and everything else. She can’t bring herself to make eye contact with him. Not now. Perhaps not ever again.

She doesn’t know why she came back. Some of the others had motives to return to the palace and dig their way through hell and high water to return to the engine room, for better or for worse. To see if by any chance, he’d managed to survive Shido’s cognition of himself. And yet, she was the only one to come back. The only one who will be present for Goro Akechi’s final bow. It makes her sick.

There is no healing him. Even if he would allow her that, his injuries are far beyond anything Mediarama could cure. All she can do is watch. And perhaps the one thing worse than dying alone, is dying while someone helplessly sits across from you, refusing to look at your face.

Absently, she brings a hand to her cheek and tries to wipe away the tears forming. It’s so cold down here.

Akechi murmurs, “Please don’t cry. That’s… the last thing I want.”

Her vision still blurred, she finally looks up and takes him in in his entirety. Bloody, breathless, and broken. It’s a miracle that he’s even still alive, and they both know that he doesn’t have long. She takes a shaky breath and asks, “Then what do you want?”

“For it to be quick,” he says. His voice is so quiet that she has to strain to make it out. Though he hasn’t said anything to imply it, his pain must be immeasurable. 

And Makoto is the only one who came back.

She’s already reaching for her revolver when she gets to her feet. It seems to be the most appropriate send off, considering their situation. Considering him.

He smiles when she pulls the trigger. She sobs.


End file.
